omashurocksfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Resolutions
2014 is upon us, and while the rest of the world is grieving over the fact that they never ended up losing 40 pounds or continue to claim that they'll start working harder in school next week, we on the Avatar Wiki fanon portal know we have much, much more important matters to attend to. Here are ten New Year's Resolutions'' our beloved portal should dedicate itself to in the coming year. 1. '''Be a better ''reader'' Want to stay active in the fanon portal? It's easy. Read! We have ample fanons to enjoy, from the works of legendary authors like or to lesser-known stories that need discovering. When you finish a chapter, spend the extra two seconds it takes to leave a comment to pass on compliments or supply constructive criticism. If everyone dedicates themselves to reading just one knew fanon, we'll have a more active portal. 2. START a fanon! Come on, already!!! Bored now that Book Two of The Legend of Korra has drawn to a close? Have a neat plot idea for a story? What are you waiting for? Put you ideas to work and start a fanon right today. I may sound like a bad infomercial salesman right now, but there is no reason to push your fanon off another day. We desperately need some new blood... figuratively, of course. 3. When writing, quality over quantity One thing every author on the portal should really focus on this year is the quality of each chapter, even if it means delaying release dates. Just think of Bryke. It took over a year to get the second season of LoK, but the reason? The entire team, from the writers, to the actors, to the animators, to the producers, wanted to make sure that we were able to watch the best season possible, and the result was no less than epic. Your readers, while they may bug you about slowness, want to see quality chapters every time you publish. Try reading over each chapter at least twice if not three times to make sure it's the best that it can be. 4. But quantity is important too... There's no such thing as trying too hard when it comes to fanon. This year, it sure is important to make sure quality is the most crucial factor in your story, but it won't hurt to set a quantity goal either. Perhaps you can set one or two nights a week to have an hour dedicated solely to writing fanon. Sometimes, readers have the intention span of a squirrel that's been run over by a bicycle (which, by the way, I SWEAR I never saw dart out onto the street...) and they can easily be turned off if it takes months for one chapter to be released. The best way to keep wikians captivated on your tale is to make 'em good and make 'em often. Like candy or something. 5. Sign up for a review. The Fanon Review Squad has been in operation for a couple of years now, and although it has lost some of its star members, it is still an incredibly useful tool to get your fanon realized and accurately evaluated. Why not start the new year off by getting a perfect score from all three reviewers! 6. Get interviewed. Now. There isn't any legitimate reason to feel sorry for yourself if your fanon doesn't have a large following if you haven't signed up for an FRS review and been interviewed by the lovely wikians at the Fanon Fact Finders. These are people who are obsessed with fanon, and they'd love nothing more than for every author out there to seek an interview with them. They care about your fanon, and they ask fun, thought-provoking, and insightful questions so that readers will better understand you as an author and why they should give your story a look. 7. Spice up your fanon with illustrations! Like I said, there are ample opportunities for authors to draw more attention to their stories, and what better way is there than illuminating your writing with a beautifully-drawn picture? The artists at the Illustrator Insignia (which I maintain should be called the Insignia Illustrators) take putting YOUR story into pictures very'' seriously, and having some illustrations to go along with your words is a great way to attract some potential readers! 8. '''Like in a democratic country, you can be a better fanon portal citizen by voting. Every month, the portal holds on a vote for a Featured Fanon Series and a Featured Fanon Article. Too often, especially recently, one or both of these categories goes without selecting a new fanon for the month. It's pitiful really. There need be only five votes to feature a story, and even that is hard to come by these days. It takes approximately twelve seconds to vote, and everyone can do their part to keep teh portal alive by making an informed decision. If I had access to a handful of B-List celebrities, I'd make my own "Rock The Vote" campaign video. 9. Participate in at least one writing competition. Now and then, a gracious user will host, typically in the form of a blog, a competition to test the writing abilities of authors across the portal. These contests can be centered around particular themes, such as comedy, drama, action, romance, or even the wildest adventure tale you can dream of. For the most part, entrants are only required to submit a one-shot. Plus, the hosts commonly bribe contestants with a cool reward, like userboxes or even an illustration! 10. How about this? Write an article for the WLS! If you're sitting on your bum wondering "Well golly gee! How in the world am I supposed to really get involved with fanon?" Then the answer should hit you in the face like a truck if your reading this issue. The White Lotus Sentinel is open to submissions from everyone, not just editors, regular contributors, or even authors. If there is anything at all you want to say about fanon, take ten minutes and write a stellar article!